


Matching Watches

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [136]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Canon Dumbledore Quote, M/M, Matching Watches, Romantic Fluff, So Married, Surprised Draco, anniversary gift, thoughtful harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry buys a thoughtful anniversary present for Draco and himself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [136]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Matching Watches

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge prompt no. 26. _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to._

“Oh love, I’m sorry,” Harry said, looking at Draco’s wide grey eyes. “Did I do something wrong? I didn’t mean to upset you-”

Harry couldn’t quite understand Draco’s surprised expression. He’d thought that matching watches from the luxury goblin jewellers on Diagon Alley had been a lovely, shared anniversary present. The goblins had engraved both their names alongside the words ‘ _where your treasure is, there will your heart be also_.’ 

“You haven’t” Draco replied, his voice breaking a little. “They’re just the most wonderful gift, Harry. Even when we’re apart we’ll have each other beside our skin. You're my treasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
